Greasie Little Secerts
by xWizardx
Summary: This is my first fan fic, between SodapopXSteve. xUx;; Hope you enjoy
1. The beginning

**Name:**_ Greasie Little Secert  
_**Chapter:**_1-The beginning  
**Author: **xWizardx  
**Warnings:**...errrr GuyXGuy relationships xux;;;;  
**Paring:** SteveXSodapop  
**Book:**The Outsiders  
_**~xXx~  
Monday, November 17 2008**

I love the smell of the gas station before it closes. I what makes it so different. Well it's just the smell of rusted pipes, the gas, and-here comes my favorite-the smell of Steve. I know those are all normal smells, but the DX smells more...friendly.  
It was somewhere around 10:20. The stars were shinny bright. There wasn't very much cars driving by. I could hear music, probaly Tim was throwing a party or somthing. I adjusted myself in the the lawn chair. it was the most uncomfortable thing I've sat on. I just wish Steve could come outside and rub it better.  
Although Steve was inside doing his half of cleaning. I was outside, smoking. No! I am not sitting by any gas tanks. I'm by the store. Thank god!  
"Soda!"Steve called me from behide the cold hard stone wall that seprerated us. I sighed took a long drag out of my half dead cigarette. I put it out, and got off my sore ass and walked in the store.  
Steve was rubbing the counter with a wet rag.

_Steve grabed hold of my manhood, and pumped hard and fast. His sweatie chest, seemed to glow as if he was my hottness seemed to glow right off of him. He brought his head closer to lick some cum off his hands. He looked so perfect, bending his upper body over my lower..._

I came back to the present, as Steve looked right in my eyes and were right next to me.  
"Yeah...?"I asked, trying to get back to my day dream.  
"Your part of cleanin', I'ma gonna finish the counter then wait for yeah to finish up and head home." He sort-of giggled in a way.  
I yawned. I was so tired, unbeliveable tired. Last night Sandy brought me to watch a moive. Although I couldn't sit still I was always getting up to go cause trouble, out at the concession stand. When they finally told me to sit down and watch the moive, it was somewhere around the end of the moive. Sandy practily shaking up a storm, because of how scared she was.  
So she asked me to sleep over, so I could protect her. I tried to fall asleep a few times, but you know she would wake me up. I tired telling her about a million times that it's fake and I have work tomorrow, so I should get sleep. Anyways she won't listen to me.  
Steve looked at my cheek. Was he thinking to give me a kiss? Surely not. I hated it when he looked at me for long periods of time. Most of the time there's somthing on face, not just because he wanted to admire me.  
I sighed and just went over to the cashregistar. Somtimes I'd wish he'd take a second and actually admire my face, it might change and he'd forget about it. Steve walked besides me. He laughed.  
Really?Why in the world is he laughing?  
I opened the cashregistar and started counting the money. Steve again looked at my face while washing the counter. It was really starting to bug me.  
"What?"  
He didn't answer he just walked behide the counter, and pushed me against the counter. I yelped, and blushed. He put his sweatie hand on hooked my two hands above my hands. My heart was beating like a drum, it was a perfect moment. Steve looked into my eyes. He licked his index finger. See-threw liquids touched his sweatie finger and he brought it closer to my mouth. I turned my head towards his sweatie finger. I closed my eyes tiredly and opened my mouth. I took his finger in. I sucked and touched it with my wet sliply tounge. I could taste the taste of his spilt. Ohh how I love that taste.  
"So-Soda."Steve mummbled.  
I opened my eyes immediately, and stoped sucking."Steve?"I it sounded more like Seve.  
He took his finger out of my mouth and whiped it on his gas stained DX shirt. He opened his mouth to say somthing steveish. I thought he was going to say somthing like "I love you."  
So I cut in,"Steve I need you,"I tried saying that in sexiest voice I could make out. I also tried looking abit sexy. I moved my chest up a bit, and tilted my head sideways alittle. Steve losened his sweatie grip on my hands.  
"Soda," He said in a low, depressed lowed his body on my mine. We were so close I could feel his sweat just sinking into my skin. I was shaking now, this was what I always dreamed of, I was so happy. It was so prefect. He lowered his eyes alittle, licked his lips alittle, and droped them on mine shaking ones.  
The kiss was intense. I just wish the world clocks would just stop. I would love to just die in the pose. It was so perfect. Steve let go of my hands and put it under my head, and forced my head closer to his. He opened his mouth, I followed and his sliped his slimy tounge into my awaiting mouth. I traced my fingers from where they were down to Steve's sliver button on his pants. I undid the button, with no probelms. I slide my shaky hand into his pants. Intill Steve broke the heated kiss, and grabed my hand.  
"Not yet," he panted.  
I groaned. I wanted him for so many years, and now I finally get him, I have to wait a few more stupid minutes.  
"Trust me it's going to be worth the wait," he whispered into my ear.

_Hmmmm...._

He got off me and grabed his rag up again."Hurry up will yeah...I'm getting tired." He yawned.  
I got up off the table and finished up cleaning.  
This was the beinning of somthing New between us...Maybe I should have shutted up...


	2. wet dreams

**Name:**_ Gassy Little Secert_  
**Chapter:**_2-You saw?_  
**Author:**_ Wizard-xBloodyheartx-_  
**Warnings:**_wet dreams 8D_  
**Paring:**_ SteveXSodapop_  
**Book:**_The Outsiders_  
**~xXx~**  
**Monday, November 17, 2008[Night]**  
Once I got home last night, I ate alittle snack. A piece of chocolate cake and sat on the couch, and I did the thing I do best. I watched cartoons. Mickey Mouse was on. Really don't ask me how it's on this late, but it is. Maybe after my fiffth slice of cake. I yawned, and set off to Ponyboy's and my bedroom.  
Ponyboy was already snoring light, laying lifeless on the bed. I smiled. He just a bath, the room was smelling like his shampoo. I didn't bother to look at Ponyboy no more, I just went to get my pj's and feel asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.  
I was sleeping sliently intill...  
_Steve jumped on my cold body. His warm body hit against mine. It seemed to warm me up alittle. He breathed on my bare chest._  
_"Cold eh Soda?" He smiled. _  
_Before I could answer, he quietly slipped his lips over my mine and sleded my mouth with a kiss. I whimpered. He was soo warm compaired to me. His lips slide off mine so quitely._  
_"Want me to warm you up?" He whispered._  
_I nodded._  
_He threw off the blankets and to my surprise. I was naked! I looked up at Steve checking to see if he was. He was, I was loving the sight of him. He looked just the way I pictured him._  
_I straddled, my hips. His put his dick at my entrance, I propaired myself for what was going to happen. I shut my eyes real tight, grabded hold of a glump of blankets, Wishing to god that it won't hurt._  
_Steve shooved his Manhood right into my tight ass. I loved it, to my surpirse. It was minutes of pure gold. I loved it._  
_"Eakkk...Harder....Harder Steve Harder..."I moaned._  
_He listened to my moaning and shooved it so far in there it was starting to hit my prostate._  
_"Steve"I moaned one last time before relasing,"I'm gonna cum, Steve."_  
_He quickened up, it was beautiful. I cum alright._  
**Tuesday, November 18 2008**  
"Soda"Someone was shaking me. I couldn't make out who it was, but I had a feeling it was Steve."God damn!Soda get up!"  
"Jeeze stop shakin' me!"I demanded.  
They stoped. The room started spinning.I saw Steve's face right infront of mine. My verison started to settle, it settled right on Steve grinnin' about somthing.  
"Well good mornin'" I said to him.  
He smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek,"Good mornin' Soda what's cha dream about?"  
He must have heard me, or sort-of guess what I dreamt about. 'Cause he never normally askes me about what I dream about.  
"What did you see?"  
"I saw nothing" He was still grinnin'.  
"Well then what yea grinnin' at?"  
"Did cha have a nice dream?"  
"Yeah sure baby I did"  
I grinned one more time, then got off the wooden chair he pulled over from Ponyboy's desk."I heard you wanted me to go harder," He said once he got to the door and walked into the living room.  
_He heard?!_


	3. First Dance

**Name:** _Greasie Little Secert_  
**Chapter:**_3-The first dance._  
**Author: **_xwizardx_  
**Warnings:**_Gay relationships, Beer xD, Sandy, Soda, and Ponyboy getting Jealous._  
**Paring:**_ SteveXSodapop_  
**Book:**_The Outsiders _  
**~xXx~**  
**Friday November 21 2008[[Night]]**  
It's hard you know for me. Like I mean I deal with having two brothers that fight all the time. A boyfriend that I have to keep secert or else, well be hanged or somthing like that, or made of. I had a girlfriend that I haven't been pay much attenion to. Although two nights ago she called me up and asked me to go a dance at her school. It was tonight. I didn't feel like going, but Steve is going. I'd rather go then sit home and listen to Darry and Ponyboy arguing.  
I was in the bathroom, greasing back my hair. Ponyboy was sitting in the edge of the tub. He was watching me closely. I didn't know why, he was brother I shouldn't be judgeing him. If he wants to watch me he can.  
"Pony?" I asked, just being curious."Why are yea watchin' me?"  
"Shoot!Soda I ain't allowed to watch my brother." He sort-of looked down at his sock feet.  
I turned towards him."So how'd I look?"  
He looked up at my face, studed it for a minutes,"Shoot!Soda You always look good."  
I smiled and ruffled up his hair alittle.  
"Soda!" I heard Darry call from the couch.  
I sighed and walked into the living room.  
"Steve's out on the porch."  
I ran back into the bathroom, gave myself one last touch and ran towards the door, once I heard it open.  
Steve looked the same as he always did. He was wearing a jean jacket, with a t-shirt under it, with his normal jeans. His hair was greased back like mine. He smiled at me."lookin' good Soda."  
I sort-of Blushed,"Shoot!Steve your lookin' better then me."  
Darry coaked an eyebrow in confusen. I bet he was thinking about why were saying this stuff.  
Steve and I haven't told anybody yet about the two of us. I fine it would be better off till I deicded who I love better Steve or Sandy.  
I pushed Steve lightly,"Steve we gotta get the ladies."Steve nodded we said our goodbyes to Darry and a depressed Pony. I don't understand why Pony was depressed, but I'll ask once I get home tonight.  
Steve and I jumped into his ford. He was driving, I sat in the passengers side. He started the truck.I smiled. Even though he had looked the same for the nights we've been together, I still fine tonight he looks so god damn hot. He put on hand on the streeing wheel, and another around me.  
I looked at him, dosen't he know we could be made fun of for this. I new it didn't bug him. I rested my head on his shoulder. I smelt the smell of strawberries.  
_God damnit_  
I hated that smell of him. It meant that tonight he was Evie's not mine. One night Evia bought Steve some strawberry smelling soap, she told him that on the days they'd go out to wash with it. Sandy did the same for me, but living with two brothers, they just anything thats on the counter and says it's there's.  
I took my head off of his shoulder.  
_Why dose he have to have Evie too??_  
I started looking out the window. That was the only thing I could do I guess.  
We picked up the girls. They were dressed in dress's and there hair was fixed neatly. They both looked great. We showed up late.  
It started around like 6 and we got there at maybe 7. Really how dose fly by so fast. The dance ended around 8:30. The girls as soon as they ran got there they ran into the bathroom. I haven't been at school for maybe a year or two, I missed the old gym. I watched some of my old teachers walk by a few didn't notice me.  
Steve grabed on my arm,"Soda"He whispered,"We should dance one dance."  
I looked at him confused,"Steve...where you know the soc's would make fun of you and me?"  
He looked around,"meet me in the bathroom in the next slow song." He was about to give me a little kiss on the cheek, but his bitch Evie showed up and grabed him by the arm and brought him close to her. Sandy gave behide me and gave me a hug from the behide. She nuzzled her face into mine.  
It was sure a long night. I tried to pretend I was having a good time, but it wasn't working out so well, everytime I'd see Evie kiss Steve, I'd stop whatever I was doing and just stair at them like if it was the first time, I'd seen it before. Sandy was surely thinking there was somthing wrong with me, she'd always grab on my arm and look at me mournfully. I'd always look down at her and say nothing.  
The first slow song actually showed up, Sandy grabed me and brought me towards the dance floor. I hated going on the floor, experically for a slow song. Everyone stars at you danceing with a girl that you may never see again. I put my hands around Sandy waste and she put her hands under my arm pits and grabed my shoulders. We'd stay in the pose while making small circles.I watched Steve from the conrer of my eye. He wasn't doing anything to her, this time. He had his hands the same as mine, although his mouth was lightly brushing against Evies hair. His lips were singing the same lyrics to the song.  
_Steve had his sweatie arms around my wasite. My face was tucked into his chest. We were so close I could feel his breathing. His lips were brushing into my light brown jelled hair. I could hear his sweet voice"I'll follow you into the dark..." He had my arms like how Sandy had her around me. As a sang the next piece Steve made a kisses on the top of my head._  
The song ended. Thankfully.  
Most couples got up and started danceing Sandy grabed on Evie's hand and they flew over to the bathroom again. I don't understand how girls can go to the bathroom so much. I stalked Steve over to the where the drinks and food were being bought.  
"Soda want a beer?" He smiled.  
"Yes I would," Thats just what I need a beer, maybe that'd make me pass out, so I won't have to see Steve and Evie together.  
Steve bought us both one. I can't remember anything else being so funny in my life. I felt a little dizzy, but not by much. After the beer Steve bought us another and then another.  
We were so blitzed by the time the slow song came on, we forgot about going to bathroom, and we danced into the dance floor. Yeah some people laughed, but I never noticed. Steve and I were having so much fun. I don't remember seeing Sandy any time that whole time.  
"Sodapop"Steve said real loud,"I love you man, I always did."  
The crowd around us looked at us,"Yeah,"I said lourder then him,"You my favorite lover of all." I brought our mouths together, and well kissed him right there.  
Everyone's converstation's stopped at looked right at us. The only noise I could hear was the slow music.  
My legs were falling down to the ground, I was getting shorter then Steve, Like more shorter then i already was. The ground seemed to get closer and closer to my face.  
"Soda!" I heard a female voice,"Sodapop!"She yelled once more."Get U" Then everything went black...


	4. What?

**Name:**Greasie little Secert  
**Chapter:** Part 4-What!!?  
**Warnings:** Alot of truth!!! D:  
**Author:x**Wizardx  
**Couple:**Alittle of PonyXSoda,but it mostly consistes of SodapopXSteve  
**Book:** The Outsiders  
**~xXx~**  
**Saturday, November 22,2008**  
**Ponyboy's Prov:**  
I moved the warm red blanket, off my lap as I jumped up to look at the freshly fallen blanket of snow outside. It was extremly white out. It reminded me of Sodapop's face last night, when Darry and I went to pick up his passed out body. I sigh and turn around to face Darry.  
He was sitting, in his normal brown beat-up arm chair. His cold blue eyes didn't even fit mine, they were scanning threw the news paper."Darry?"Once I called, his blue eyes hit me and made my legs freeze up again."I thought I heard Soda get up, should I check on him?"  
Darry put his newspaper down for a second, and sighed."You sure are checking on him alot?Are you really that worried for him?"There was slience."Well whatever go if you want."He picked up his newspaper and started to read it again.  
_Darry, if only you new...if only_  
I walked outta the living room and into Mine and Sodapop's room. As soon as my feet hitted aganist the brown wood, it made a sort-of sqeauking noise. Sodapop rolled his head over so he looked at me."Pony...is that you."  
_He remembers me !!._  
"Yeah," I kicked a small little piece of dirt on the floor."It's me alright."  
The brown smiled."Can you close the blinds it bright in here."I did as he ordered and walked over to the window and closed our blinds. I took a look at him. He was streched out. His red shirt was unbuttoned, also his pants must still be too.  
_No! He wasn't doing what you all are probaly thinking. It was me. Last night I really wanted him. He dosen't know. Well I mean if he passed out, then how would he know. So I did it. No not sex. I just sucked him off, that was it. I really wanted him, but he dosen't need to probaly just thinks he had another wet dream._  
I walked over to his half-died half alive body. I layed in bed with him. He put his cold arm around my shoulder and brought me closer, just like he normally dose. I felt my face getting warm. I carefully put my head on his muscleur chest. He ruffled my hair up alittle.  
My heart started beating fast. I looked up at his face. No matter if Sodapop had a hangover, he still had the big blue eyes full of recklessness and joy. He noticed I was stairing at him and he looked down at me.  
_Now I have to tell him._  
"So-Soda," I muttered," I-I Lo-" at this point i was shaking up a storm was so hard from here on end."Lo-ove Y-you."  
He opened his mouth, he was going to say somthing, like "Ponyboy I don't like you in that way," I just know it. So I followed my heart.  
**~xXx~**  
**Sodapop's Prov:**  
I couldn't belive what Ponyboy said. I was about to tell him, that it was nice and all, and that I was already taken. I blinked.  
I had a werid feeling, I felt soft lips on mine.I had a feeling they were Pony's. I wanted to take them off, it made me feel bad. Two reasons. 1 I'm dating already two people, I don't need another. 2. He is my freak'n brother...what would Darry say.  
But somthing in my body was saying, don't stop. It was probaly the hangover. We stayed like that till Ponyboy noticed that I was enjoying all that much.  
He backed away alittle, his face was redder then it was earliy. It was as red as a sun burnt fat kid.  
"Ponyboy" I said low. I tried to find the nicest thing to say.  
He jumped off the bed and ran at the end of the bed thinking I was going to say somthing like "I hate you Ponyboy," or that I'd hit him.  
I tryed to get up, but it felt like the world just landed on the top of my head. It forcused my head to do respond to my comands, and drop to the pillow.  
Ponyboy porbaly thought I was going to try and hit him and he ran outta the room. I really wanted to get up and talk to him, but I couldn't find the strength.  
_Damn...Hangover, I'm never drinking again...well for a while._


	5. Why?

**Name**:Greasie Little Secert  
**Chapter**5-Why??  
**Warnings:**Fight D:  
**Author**xwizardx  
**Pairing**SteveXSodapop!!! Anti-SodapopXSandy  
**Book**The Outsiders  
**~xXx~**  
**[Sunday] [23] [November] [2008] [Nightish]**  
Steve didn't show up all day yesterday. I was pretty happy, because I didn't want him to find out about me and Ponyboy. If he'd ever find out, Pony'd probaly get his ass kicked really hard. Or maybe not. Well if he really cared he would do that...I think.  
After Pony ran out yesterday, I laied in bed and hoped for Steve to come and make me happy. Although he didn't. He didn't even call or anything. I got a call from Sandy, but she always calls when I get outta shit, or if I ever get hurt. I really didn't want to talk to her.  
I don't know anymore. I think I love Steve better then her. I mean like for around the week that Steve and I had been dating, we havn't been conectting anymore. It's like the fire at the camp fire just died.  
It was after supper. I was washing the dishes. Ponyboy was up in his room. Since that little mess up yesterday, we haven't talked much. I'll talk to him later. Darry was sitting at the dinning room table. He was watching me.  
_Great another one watching me do stuff..._  
I sighed to myself lightly,"Darry, any reason why your looking at me."  
He shook his head,"there's nothing to do."  
I was about to say why don't you get Pony and go play some football or somthing, but the phone rang. I droped my towel and ran over to the phone. I hoped it was Steve that's all I want. I just want to hear Steve's voice.  
I wraped my fingers around the phone and picked it up,"Hello,"  
"Sodapop," I just wished taht voice was alittle deeper, because then it would have been Steve. It wasn;t it was Sandy.  
"Sandy" I smiled even though she couldn't see it,"whats up?"  
She breathed out alittle bit,"Soda...we need to talk, I'll be over soon okay."  
"Errr...okay, why can't you just tell me now." I asked her.  
"'Cause..."She sighed." I have to see your face when I say it." Then she hanged up.  
I put the phone down quitely. My heart is pounding like crazy.  
_Dose she wanna drop me??_  
I sat in the living room with my forhead glued to the plam of my hands. I curse myself hundreads of times. Darry didn't ask he probaly noticed by her steady tone that she was going to dump me. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." I repet intill she walks in the door.  
She is looking confused, and shaken."So-Sodapop."She runs into my arms and gives me a great big hug. I wrap my arms around her. She starts crying up a strom. I look over at Darry. He is sliently asking me, if he wants me to stay. I sliently tell him it's okay. But he gets up anyways and walks into the kitchien.  
She gets up and whips her eyes, she sites nect to me on the couch."Sodapop...I'm prgenet."  
I nearly faint. The whole room starts spinning. I have to grab on the side of the couch to keep myself stable."Your what?"  
She sobbs into her hands."Sodapop! I'm freakin' Pregnet!!"There is a moment of slience."But," She says quitely,"It's not your child."  
Suddenly everything gose sort-of normal, although now I'm shaking."who's it then." I say without thinking.  
"St-Steve." She chokes. My eyes widen."Not Steve Raddle."She finishes."That Soc guy that we ran into at DX."  
My heart skips a beat. All of my dizzyness turns into hate, I just want to punch her out.  
Darry walks in"Hey Sandy...it's late shouldn't you be getting home, Soda's got work in the mornin'"She nodds and get up and walks out the door.  
_Darry I never will forget to thank you for that night..._  
Darry walks over to me and put his arm around me."Hey little buddy you gonna be okay?"  
"I dunno man."I get up and pick up the phone and dail in steve's number. I have to tell him about this.  
If only I didn't call...


	6. I love you?

**Name: **Greasie Little Secert

**Author**:Wizard-xBloodyheartx-

**Warning**:Steve Freak Out Moment

**Chapter Six**-I love you

**Paring**:SteveXSodapop

**Book**:The outsiders

**~xXx~**

**[[Sunday]] [[23]] [[November]] [[11:50 pm]]**

I told Steve the whole story, hoping he'd say somthing that'd make me feel better. "And well she's going to Flodia."

He breathing was deep."I should kick her ass, for doing this to you."

"Steve." I said quitely, feeling Darry's ice blue eyes, dug into my back."Wanna talk in the lot?"

"Yeah shure." He said quitely.

We both hang up. Darry stood up from the couch."I know, I'm probaly going to be in bed, when you come back in, so just try not to be out so late." I was already at the door, with my shoes on when he finished."Come here little buddy." He orded me.

I walked over to put one of his big arms around my chest and brought me close to him. The back of my head was touching his chin."Hope you feel better tomorrow little buddy,"He kissed that top of my head and took his arm off. I stood still for a minute. I didn't feel like going to the lot, I felt like shit, shit on fire to be right on. But I didn't want to let Steve feel like I ditched him. I walked over to the door and opened it.

It wasn't all that cold, tonight it was actually nice. The stars were shining bright. The moon was out and it was looking like a blue piece of ice. I smiled atleast one thing is prefect.

**~xXx~**

Steve was already at the lot, once I got there. He was still in DX shirt. His hair wasn't greased back anymore, it's sort-of all his head. It sort-of makes him look cute.

"You wannted to know to me Soda." He mummbled."Baby whats wrong??"

I sat down besides him. I was about to cry, although thats one thign Greasers don't do it cry. So I looked away, so he couldn't see me in pain. "Pepsi Cola." He called me.

I jumped into his arms,"Oh Steve you don't know how it is."I was breathing heavily, I couldn't stop the tears from comming, they were flowing freely down my face. "I really liked her, like a whole lot."

He is quite. I could feel that he was ether jealous or mad. So I stayed quite. He played with alittle piece of hair on my head,"Soda, you still have me I don't know why your freaking out at her, for cheating on you."He breathed in heavy."Soda you were cheating on her too!"

I stayed quite. He had a point."Yea but she didn't know."

"well Soda were you waiting for her to tell you or what?!?" I didn't answer,"I already told Evie, if that makes you feel anybetter." I it felt like for the first time in my life Steve was going to leave me, and not just for a day or two, like when we were kids, But forever.

I thought about Evie, for a minute. She loved Steve alot, probaly as much as I loved Sandy. She was probaly looking like I was now, and feeling that way too. I got off him, it's more depressing to hear about a girl getting depressed, then a guy. I turned around so I wasn't facing Steve."Go back with Evie, she probaly loves you more then I do."I looked down and the tears slided off my red tinted cheeks and onto the grassie ground.

Steve got up and he wraped his arms around my wasite. "Soda, I love you more then I ever loved her."

I was pretty shocked, I mean like yes I got alot of fan girls and stuff, but it was Steve, he seemed to like Evie alot. I turned around, let out a heavy sigh and wrap my arms around steve's neck. He smiled at me.

"I love you steve," I wishpered, and licked his cheek softly. He blushes, you couldn't really see it, but I could feel his cheeks getting warm.  
He didn't answer, although I could just feel by the way he was looking at me that he loved me more then words could say.


	7. Why do you do these things to me?

**Name:** Greasie Little Secert.

**Author**:Wizard-xBloodyheartx-

**Warning**:Eeeerrr bath ?? water and eye poking??

**Chapter:** 7-Why do you do these things to me?

**Paring**:SteveXSodapop

**Book**: The Outsiders

**[M]onday [2]4 [N]ovember [1]:05 [A]m**

"I want you Steve, more then ever. I've wanted for a years now, and I want you...inside me?"I whispered. His weight then got higher, and he sort-of leaned on me."Steve?"I asked alittle louder so he might her me.

"Soda?" He said alittle bit quite.

"Hmm?" I cocked an eyebrow, I sort-of pushed his big head away from me, about an inch. I looked into his brown eyes. He sort-of smiled, like those = smiles. His eyes met mine then droped on the ground.

"So-soda?"He chocked alittle."I don't think I'm ready yet to like...Go all the way yet."

My inside turned to ice. My eye froze. I couldn't belive it. We waiting so long for us to be together like this. Just the two of us together. How come he dosen't want to..."go all the way," yet.

He put his ice cold deadly hand on my red tinted cheek."Don't worry Honey," he noticed that I was a bit depressed,"when it happens to will be the greatest time of all." He put his cold lips on my lips, and his magically warmed up. Once he pulled back, he smiled so I could see his yellow tinted teeth." We have work tomorrow, might as get some sleep."He tapped me on the shoulder, and walks off into the darkness of the night.

I stood there for a few minutes, recaping on all what happened. It seemed like the world just stood still as Steve and I were sitting there talking. I looked down at my hand.

Did Sandy really leave me?

Is Steve Really In Love With me?

Is This one big dream?

Once the wind picked up, and I started to freeze, I pulled my DX t-shit more over my shoulders, and walked in the oppsoite direction into the darkness.

**~xXx~**

**[D]ecember [1] [M]onday [9]:30 [P]m**

I was sitting on the couch listening to the King, elvis presley, sing on of his famous songs on the radio.

I could meet a hundred girls and have loads of fun. My huggin' and my kissin' belong to just one

I sighed, I missed Steve. I don't know why but this song, really reminds me of him. I closed my eyes. It might have just been my mind playing tricks on me, but I heard the radio turn off. I looked at the radio. There was no one by it, I started getting a bit nervous. I looked around the room, I saw everything normal. Beside the door, I saw Steve, smiling as if he didn't do anything. I got up to go give him a hug and say I missed him. He tackleing hugged me. I feel to the couch, and left us both laughing.

I put my arms around him, as I was under him and he was on top of me. His brown eyes looked down at me,"how was work?"

I sighed,"Killing."

He laughed, I didn't see what was so funny. It seriously was killing. Since Sandy left town the ladies think I'm "Single." Of course I'm not, but there flirting with me, and hoping I'll get with them. Although They just don't know I'm with somone else. I just don't want to say I'm with Steve. It's not because I'm ashame to be with him. It's the fact that if were together well get hanged, or killed. It's just not right in the eyes of the law.

He looked at the clock, checking the time I'm guessing. His eyes slowly reached mine again."Man you need a bath or shower or somthin'. You smell like a dead horse in August." Now that smelt real bad, I lifted my left arm and stuck my bloody nose under it.

Eaccckkkk. I did smell real bad.

"And." I said outta my embarssement.

He smirked.I cocked an eyebrow. He gently rested my two arms around his neck, and shoved a hand under my nees, and another on my back. He picked me up in the bride style. I smiled little bit. He used his real socie like voice."Now My gentleman to be a real soc you must atleast take a bath everyday."

"Yay I'm gonna be a real soc." We both laughed as he walked me to the bathroom. I gently slide off Steve, he walked over to the bath tub turned on some of the nobs. I looked t turned to me and smiled.

"Steve."I asked quitely."what if Darry and Ponyboy walk in?" Steve walked over to the door, locked it. "I see, are you coming in bath with me?"

Steve smiled like the chesire cat,"of course I am."

I smiled, sliped off my clothes, slow and sexy. He did the same. We both took a minute to look at each other, before jumping into the water. He looking nothing like I imagened. I mean the downstairs. His DX shirt is always open and to shows all of his muscles. But down stairs it was just woah.

Steve coughed uneasliy, and postioned himself towards the bathtub. I found my feet and followed him. We sit in the tub together. We'd sit on each other few times, and others we lay next to each other. He would have the soap and he'd start rubbing it all over me. Other times I'd take it and rub him.

It was real interstaing. We got some bubbles going and had a bubble fight intill there was no bubbles left. I went to get some bubbles off the side of his face, and well I had to ruin it. I jabbed my long middle finger into his eye.

"Owwww..."he turned his head to the side.

I moved my body closer to his,I put my hand on his head and brought his head towards my warm chest. "Ssshhhh...I'm sorry." I wishpered.

He smirked."it's okay."

"Sooooddddaaa !!!!"I heard Ponyboy call from the living room. Darry must have walked in to, because I just heard him talking low to ponyboy, but I couldn't hear it. Steve jumpes outta the tub and grabs a towel and tries to dry himself off quick.

I hear Ponyboy, try and turn the nob on the bathroom."Soda !!! I gotta go peee real bad !!!" Ponyboy wined from behide the door.

"Wait one minute Ponyboy!"I yell at him trying to buy sometime for Steve. He had his pants on, although around the nees down was all wet.

"God damnit! Soda i'm about to piss myself if you don't open it now." He grabed on the door again.

"One minute Ponyboy."

Steve grabed his coat and jumped towards the window, as the door nob tunred and opened. Darry must have got the key. Both Darry and Pony stand shocked, as Steve opened the window, and me still in the tub.

_Damn it _


	8. I hate you

**Name:** _Greasie little Secert_

**Author:** _Wizard-xWizardx-_

**Warnings:** _fighting again xUx_

**Chapter **_8-I hate you_

**Paring:**_SteveXSodapop_

**Book**:_The Outsiders_

**~xXx~**

**[d]EcEmBeR [1] [m]OnDaY [1]0:20 pM**

**StEvE's PrOv**

I had the window open, and was about to jump out intill I heard a uncomfortable, unwanted cough behide me. I turned my head to where it was coming from. There Darry and Ponyboy were. I slide my frozen foot, which was outside, inside to the heated room. Darry's eyes stuck to me like glue. I slide down the window. The fog around Darry and I just got thicker.

I sighed heavyly. I can just see it again, another fight. Darry took one deep breath. Opened his mouth and said."Ponyboy go upstairs." Ponyboy moved alittle, man he sure is annoying.

"Darry." He winned."I gotta go pee." Darry blinked, forgetting all about Ponyboy needed to go. I laughed uneasly.

"Hehe...well will you look at the time, my ol' man will for surely gonna crack the whip on me for being there sure late."I know it sounded werid, but it was the only thing I could come up with. I didn't even know what time it was I just wish I could have a clock, so I could see.

Darry walked out of the bathroom, not letting his eyes escape mine. I felt so raped. I waited alittle before leaving. My eyes flashed on Sodapop. He looked so embrassed, yet nevous. I walked over to him and planted a kiss on the top of his brown head. He looked up at me, his eyes told me that he wanted me to stay, but I just could stay. I had that feeling that if I would thing's turn out to bad for the both of us. I got up and walked outta the warm room, which leaded me out into the cold streets again. I blew into my fists, before picking up a weed. That'll sure make me warmer.

**~xXx~**

**[T]uEsDaY [d]EcEmBeR [2] [1]:12 aM**

**sOdApOp'S pRoV**

Darry held up his index finger at me."What would Mom or Dad say about you and Steve?" He yelled at me. I didn't have answer so I didn't answer.

"What is the law going to say?Hmmm...For sure if anyone hears about this you'll be killed!" He roared.

Ponyboy was already in bed, I bet he wasn't sleeping because of all the yelling. Although he slide downstairs just now. Darry never noticed, he ws still yelling at me. I never had an answer so I never said anything.

"Look Soda, I'm not mad, just alittle bit confused."He looked off to the side."I don't understand how could you turn out like this?Did Steve do anything to you first, to confuse your feeling? Like say I love you first and then you magically feel for him?"He took a deep breath and say low,"if mom and dad would have anything wrong, we'd all be gay."

I got mad, at the fact that he was question Steve, I felt this was for him for a while now."What do you have agianst gays!"I wanted to slap him, but I new better then that."Huh? Just because I love Steve, right?! You just want me...Don't you! but you know better then that, right?" I sort-of smiled alittle bit."He, right court will split us up for sure if they new you liked me."

He didn't say anything, just looked down at the floor was kindof shocked.

"Whats wrong with Family?"Darry asked quitely. I shook me head and walked backwards.

"I can't take it Darry, I'm leaving for a while." I saied quitely, then bolted out the door. My arms froze, as soon as they hit the snowflakes falling freely. I knew where I was going...I hoped it'd better, then there...

_Steve, I hope your still up  
_** ~xXx~  
Author Notes:**Sorry it's so short xUx, errrrmmm D: I hate this chapter for one xUx it turned out soo wrong D: as in my mind xUx.  
**Obsessedfan13:**_ Thank you for always reviewing my story :'D I thank you :'D. and of course I can't thank you enough ^-^. xD If I were to explain now why Steve dosen't want to go all the way then it ruin the story :'D so please just read on :'D_


	9. I want you for ever

**Name** Greasie Little Secret

**Chapter** 9-I want you for ever

**Warning**: SEX! Finally!

**Paring**:SteveXSodapop

**Author**: The wannabe novelist: xwizardx

**Book:** The Oustiders

**disclaimer: I don't Own the characters or The outsiders !!!**

**~xXx~**

**Tuesday December [2] 1:30 am**

**-Sodapop's View-**

I banged my fist against Steve wood, hard,cold front door. I had a feeling his father was still up. I rubbed my cold shoulders. The wind blew harder. My blue DX T-shirt flew with the wind. I should have worn a jacket or something.I banged my fist against it on more time. Still No Answer. I jumped up and down a little,trying to keep warm.

"Steve!" I yelled at the door, hoping someone inside would open it for me. I turned around, giving up. My back started warming up as I walked over a step.

"Soda?" I heard Steve's voice be hide me. I turned, there he was. He was wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants, with no shirt walked towards me."You must be cold?"

I slid his two arms around me. My body seemed to warm up at his touch. I seemed to drain the heat from me. He grabbed on my arm, and leaded me into the warm heated house. The cold feel off me and left outside in the cold.

Steve leaded me up the stairs, and into his bedroom. There was posters all over the place, it was kind of a messy set-up with all the clothes all over the place, but yet it made me feel like home. I slowly walked over to his bed which was unmade, and sat on it.

He jumped on my legs and arms around my neck."What are you doing here? I thought Darry was being a prick?"

I gently put my hands on Steve's hips."He was but I told him I needed to get out."

Steve bit on my collar of The DX shirt, and started tugging on it. I wasn't quite sure what he wanted. He pulled the shirt down.

Now I new what he wanted. He took my cold hands off his hips and removed my blue DX shirt, and the plain white T-shirt under it. He slide his warm, hard hands all over my chest. He pushed on my chest, making me fall on the bed. He kissed me on the lips, then his kissed ended up from my lips, over my neck, on my chest, down my stomach, and then...stops.

His brown eyes zoom into mine. I nod, I new what he wanted to do. He long fingers slide over my jean pant buckle, and start fiddling with it in till the pant fabric was forced apart.

I put my head back on some of his blankets, I take a deep breath. Steve's finger grab on both my pants and my underwear and pull them both down. My face turned red, and warm. His hands slid to my ass, and he was gently rubbing felt kind of awkward, but I didn't feel like saying anything. I got up and took the the rest of my clothes off.

Steve looked into my eyes again, I don't know but it felt like he was kind of nervous. I put my arm around the top of his Pajama pants, and starting sliding them down. He looked into my eyes the whole time,I bet he was wondering what I was thinking of.

Once we both striped, he put his best hand around my member and started forcing his hand up and down. My legs went died at the sudden, relaxing feeling. I started panting, as he moved his hand up and down some more. Once he realized my member was starting to rise up on it own, he hand removed then his slimy mouth covered the top and started licking the tip of it. I started moaning.

After a little while of his mouth transferring spit all over my cock, he moved himself up and on top of me. Our noses were touching, I decided it was my turn. I grabbed on his shoulders and rolled over. I was on top, I was in charge. I kissed him once, to show that I wasn't going to hurt him in anyway.

My mouth lead from his lips over to his ear. I didn't know if this would work on him, but it works on me. My lips licked be hide his ear, all around the back, and then down at that part where it is his piercing should be, and started sucking on that. He moved around little. Probably was enjoying that much. I moved myself down a little bit. My tongue come out of my dry mouth and onto his soft nipples.

Really I was confused? I didn't know what to do.

I moved my tongue down to his semi erected dick. My arm just magically grabbed on his dick, and started rubbing it. Steve started getting warm, I could feel his heat, raising off him. I didn't know how long to keep my hand on his dick, so I did what I do best, continue on rubbing.

Steve was about to cum, although I didn't know what to do. Steve grabbed on my hips, and rolled over just as I did. Although this time, he rolled my over my back. I took a deep breath, I new what was going to happen next. He took his middle finger(Don't ask how I know that)shoved it in my ass, getting me ready for something bigger. He turned his finger around, moved in back and forth, getting my ass big enough for the bigger thing to enter.

He removed his finger, and in no time the room started to smell like the action we were performing...

_Gay Sex.  
_** ~xXx~  
Author Notes:** lol I actually like how this chaper came out D: wait there is still more to be done xD  
**Obsessedfan13:** Lol hope this one is more of your likeing xD, also everyone is speical in ther one way xD ;)**  
**


	10. We'll Still Be Friends Forever

**Name: **Greasie Little Secrets

**Chapter 10-We'll Still Be Friends**

**Warning(s):** Make what you want of it...D

**Paring**: Nehhh SteveXSodapop

**Author**: The wannabe Novelist herself xWizardx

**The Book:** The Outsiders By S. E Hinton

**Disclaimer** I own nothing D:

**~xXx~**

**Tuesday December [2] 9:00 am**

**-Steve's Prov-**

I woke up the next morning, Sodapop had his arms all over me. I gently grabbed his pale arms, and put them by his sides. He looked so peaceful. His brown hair was all over his face, his mouth was kind of open. There quite little huffs of breath you could hear escaping his mouth. His chest was moving up and down.

Today is the day, I'm going to tell him. I kissed his sweaty little forehead once. I really don't want to this Sodapop, but now that your brothers know I think it's to far. I smelt this bad smell, like a sweatie smell. I smell under my armpits, it's me. I kissed his forehead once more.

_I'm so sorry Sodapop._

I got up and walked into the warm shower, and have great relaxing shower.

**9:30 am**

After the shower, I go into my bedroom and put on some clothes. Just anything random, Sodapop was still passed out. My stomache grumbled, I needed food. I sighed and walked downstairs. I made myself some toast, of course I'm not all that hungry.

My father was sitting at the table when I walked in. His eyes met mine once, and then I broke the eye contact. My father looks back at his black coffee.

"Have a good sleep last night?" He finally asked me.

"From what I got of course." I hated talking to my father, he thinks he can just give me money and think I'll forget that we were ever fighting, he thinks of me as such a big kid.

"hmm...I heard alot of moving around last night." His eye brow moved up alittle bit.

"Yeah well Sodapop, got into a fight with Darry and stayed here over night." I growled, well he just stay out of my life.

"Hmm...I see."

I grabed my toast as it flew out of the toaster and walked upstairs. Sodapop was already awake and was getting dressed, into the clothes he was wearing once he came here. Once he saw me he ran over to me. He rapped his arm around me.

I pushed them aside."Look Sodapop, we need to talk..."

Sodapop's smile faded right away. The excitement in his blue eyes faded right away."Yes Steve." He said quietly.

"Hmmm...Soda, I don't think I love you as much I used to."He said quitely looking down at my oddly shaped feet.

Sodapop kept quite probably thinking to hear me out.

"Now listen Sodapop, remember that day at DX when I went "on top of you." Yeah well you kissed me first, I didn't want to kiss you. There was something on your face, and you wouldn't stay still. So I had to pin you down, and I still didn't get it off then."

Sodapop looked so hurt it was unbelievable,"don't worry buddy, I'm still your best friend and I'll always be."

He ran into my chest, he was crying??

I put my hand on his brown head."I-I think I like Two-bit..." I said quietly.

He looked up at me and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You know Steve I loved you and Look what you did to me!"

I gently put my fingers threw his hair."I'm sorry you just seemed...soo into me. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Steve! I am Hurt!"

"Sodapop!" I slaped him. He looked at me."I'm not the end of the world, you just like a little school girl again!"

He looked down at his fists."yeah your right."

"Anyways...You get better girls, and also normal sex feels better doesn't it?" I bet he would say yes for that one. After all the crying and screaming he did I bet he would say yes.

He nodded.

"Now, I want you to dry those tears go home, tell your brothers, and well....find good girl, not like Sandy...a different one."

He sort-of smiled."Anything for you Steve..."

I kissed the top of his head, and pushes him towards the stairs. He found his feet and walked out.

_I hope he dose find a prefect girl...or guy??  
_** ~xXx~  
Authors Notes:** Ekkk D: I soo needed to get this part done. I mean like I had it all planed out. Although writers block had to come in, and well I watched like four moives, and I got hooked on them, and Sooo I totally forgot about this x_x;;;  
**Obsessedfan13-** lol of course I'll go check it out, and Lol I'm finally done :'D and I ca't wait to read your Johnny/oc :'D thanks for always reviewing my stoires


End file.
